Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{p - 3}{p} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(p - 3) \times 1} {(p) \times 5}$ $n = \dfrac{p - 3}{5p}$